What Not To Do On La Terre
La Terre Landing Pad - La Terre - ----- A large section of the forest of giant ferns has been cleared here. The ground is perfectly flat, and covered with hard, grey plas-ment. The landing pad is rectangular in shape, with each side several hundred meters long. The wide flat space tends to make the light purple sky seem even larger. The perceptive obsever might notice the small specks of birds in the sky above the lush fern forest. The air is warm and humid here, and small white clouds drift through the lavender sky, occassionally dropping a few moments worth of warm rain. ---- Sun Feb 26 01:39:17 3006 Malion has just departed from the shuttle port with his sister Tiana, after recently arriving on one of the cargo shuttles. The duo are heading in the direction of Blades Boulevard. Customs inspections are up ahead. For the most part the system seems to rely on simple metal detection and the occassional random search of equipment, but those bags searched seem to be in the minority. Malion looks at the Customs Inspections and bites his lower lip. He's got a pulse pistol in an ankle holster concealed on his leg, most of the body of the weapon is a plastic material but the metallic components inside could set the detectors off. "Tia, go on ahead... I'll catch up ahead," he says, to his sister as he tries to think of a way to get through. Tiana reluctantly let's go of her brother's hand, "Ok, Mal Mal.." Trotting ahead she passes through Customs Inspections easily, having no weapons on her what-so-ever. Malion takes a deep breath and walks up Customers station, wiping his hands against the legs of his trousers as he steps through the metal detector. The cursed device has been set off by his weapon most likely. With the initial beeping of the sensor the agent at the detector looks up, "You get rid of all your metal?" he asks, "Or have any medical metal braces or limbs?" He asks this tired, not seeming too well off. Tiana turns as she gets out of the way of others passing through, standing on her toes as she waits for Malion to pass through. Malion reaches into his pocket and withdraws his commlink, giving the most sheepish and embarrassed look he can muster. "Sorry about that mate," he replies. The official nods, motioning for Malion to try walking through again. Malion looks over to Tiana and gives a reassuring smile before walks around the metal detector to pass through it again. He places the commlink into a tray so that it can be inspected, and walks through the detector once more. And another beep. The customs official motions towards a small room off to the side, "Come off over to the side with me." and with this takes out the small portable version of a metal detector. Tiana frowns as Mal doesn't make it through yet again, a few steps taken towards brother and official with the idea of protesting. Malion rubs the back of his neck and moves across to where the customs offical has instructed him to move. "Come on mate, me sister's waiting outside for me," he says, in a slightly irrate voice. "Don't take all day." Off to the side now, he waits, "Right in here." he says, and opens the door to allow Malion in. Malion sighs and steps into the room with the offical. "Righto mate," the gunsmith says, as he takes his first steps into the room. "Hey! Just let him through!" She calls out as she approaches, young features squished into a cute expression of annoyance. The official sighs tiredly as he hears Tiana's complaint, "Shouldn't be too long, gotta follow procedure." he says tiredly, waiting for Malion to finish walking in. Malion walks into the room that he was instructed to go and waits for the Official to enter. Tiana crosses her arms, "Just let him go!" She declares, childishly stamping her foot. Young she might be, but she wasn't young enough to still get away with acting like this, "All he wanted to do was show me around!" "He'll be done in a minute." And with this the official follows Malion, taking out his metal detecting wand and beginning to examing more thoroughly. Malion shakes his head and looks down to the official. "Ya ain't gonna find anything," he casually says. "Oi mate, I forgot to take me belt buckle off, that's most likely it." The gunsmith states with a nod. Tiana puffs out her cheeks, quietly muttering a rude remark as the official follows Malion. Eventually the wand gets down to the legs, and the wand starts beeping, "Ah, here it is. We got a problem here. Don't move." though the tone is still rather apathetic, "Unless you've got something we can do to settle this problem." Malion glares at the offical and crosses his arms across his chest. "Yeah mate, there is something we can do. Ya gonna let me walk outta here, nothing's gonna be said and nothing's gonna happen, okay" he bluntly states, with a cruel tone in his voice. "I'm a well respected business man and I'll have ya job mate. Actually gonna take away everything ya've worked for unless ya let me leave. Say good bye to all ya saving, ya house and everything mate." "Okay, here we go then." The official says, "Unless there's something else we can do about this problem..." as the official goes to confiscate the weapons, "We'll just have to take you up to the station and get things sorted out." "Ya touch that weapon mate," Malion growls at the official. "Ya might as well be shooting me yaself, I only carrying it to protect me and me sister okay?" The gunsmith moves his leg away from the offical but doesn't lose his cool. "Look I've had people try and knock me off recently when I haven't done anything wrong... If they come after me, then they'll come after me sister... I lose me sister, I'll personally find a way to make you and this planet pay for it." The security official suddenly becomes a great deal more irritable with the leg moving. "Hands behind your back." as he takes out the handcuffs. ----- Police Station - La Terre - The police station of New Paris is made up a series of interconnected offices, each with a little desk and chair. Officers sit at many of the desks, working on large stacks of paper work. There is no receptionist here to greet you, so if you are looking for someone, it seems you will have to find them yourself. ----- Tiana arrives from Government Offices . Tiana has arrived. The police station is, well, a police station, there's an officer near a desk close to the front, at least. Tiana stomps into the police station, making her way to the desk near the front and slamming her fist on it, "Let my brother go!" She demands, spunkily. The officer at the desk looks up, "Okay, first, have a seat." he says, mildly irritated. "Second, who's your brother?" Tiana refuses to sit, arms crossing over her chest, "Malion Vincess is my brother." The officer nods, looks on his computer for a moment, "Right, Malion Vincess..." then he asks, "Are you here to pay the fine?" Tiana snorts softly, glaring at the officer, "Yeah.." She replies through gritted teeth. "Okay..." The officer says. A few moments later he says something in a comm, and someone goes down to the cells. Tiana mutters under her breath as she waits for Malion to be fetched, foot tapping impatiently. The door to the cell area opens once more and Malion is led out by the officer who went in to retrive him earlier. The gunsmith looks extremely annoyed by the way he's been treated and looks across to his sister. The gunsmith thumbs the front of his upwards and smiles briefly. "Sorry about this Tia." The officer looks up as Malion is brought up, "Is she here to pay your fine? It's 1000 credits." Malion smiles sheepishly for a moment. "I bloody well hope so," he replies, still look over to Tiana. Tiana looks over to Malion, "It's no problem Mal Mal." Looking back to the officer she reaches into her pocket, liberating 1000 credits which she sets on the desk, "I told you I was already." "Okay..." Then the officer prints something off, "I just need you to sign this waiver saying you're not contesting the charges and you'll be on your way." Malion grumbles as he moves across to the desk to fill in the waiver. "Am I alright to leave planet or I got to stick around?" Tiana signs the waiver without a word, looking over to Malion as she sets the pen down. "Once the payment's taken care of." The officer says, "You'll be free to leave if you wish." Malion slowly nods. He passes a glance across to Tiana and smiles faintly. "That's a lot of money, ain't it?" he says, before sighing. "I'll make it up to you, some how." "In that case, everything's taken care of." The officers finally say. Tiana reaches her hand out to Malion, "It's ok Mal Mal, like I said, don't worry about it." "Nah, I'll make it up to you," Malion says, with a slight grin. "Let's get out of this place, don't like cells." Tiana walks to the exit hand in hand with her brother. Upon arrival she takes the door handle in her free hand, swinging the door open and, just before she dashes out, she looks over her shoulder, "Pigs!" She yells, pulling Malion after her as she runs out. category: Classic La Terre logs